Jaden's Dragon Lady
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Based off the movie: Pete's Dragon. Jaden Yuki is an abused run-away with a dragon lady as his best friend named Yubel. When they come across the town of Domino, things finally seemed to be looking up for the duo. But the Rosewoods aren't gonna let Jaden get away that easily and owler has plans for Yubel. Will they and their new friends make it out alive? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Jaden's Dragon Lady-Chapter 1**

It was a dark and cold night. The forest wind blew softly, but bitterly cold. The trees were warped and ill looking. The ferns were a normal green colour and the forest floor was covered by hay-like greenish swamp grass.

"Where'd he go!?" A male voice yelled into the cold night.

"He must have went that-a-way." Another male voice said.

"Oh, Jadey." A female voice called into the night.

"I'll wring his neck!" A 3rd male voice yelled, in frustration.

"Oh, Jadey. Jadey!" All 4 voices called.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a boy was "floating" in mid-air. Truth be told, the boy was being carried by his invisible Dragon Lady and good friend.

The boy was wearing muddy dungarees and a dark brown shirt. He had shaggy brown hair, with an orange top and frightened brown eyes. His skin would be lightly tanned if the mud didn't make him look like an African. He was around 14-years-old.

"Yubel, put me down." The boy, Jaden Yuki, told his Dragon Lady.

"Now, where is he?" The 1st male voice asked.

"Look around. Look around!" The 2nd and 3rd voices agreed.

"Spread out!" The lone female voice ordered.

Once Jaden was on the ground, he looked around.

He heard cracking twigs and the voices that weren't too far away. Or very friendly.

Jaden looked at the invisible Yubel.

"They're getting closer, we better hide." Jaden whispered.

Jaden looked around for a place to hide, when something almost knocked him to the ground.

"Stop swinging your tail, you almost knocked me down!" Jaden hissed.

Jaden found a hallow log and hid inside, taking one last look around.

"Here they come." Jaden whispered and ducked down into the log.

Suddenly, a male appeared from behind a large rock.

He had short spiky brown hair and green eyes. He was holding a grey stone in his hands, was a scruffy puppy and had a crazed smile on his face. He's Jaden's older adoptive brother, Harrington Rosewood. He was 19-years-old.

Then, another male popped out from the same rock.

He had short hair in small spikes, had purple eyes and was very thin. He as holding a rock on a stick, was as dirty as Harrington and had a crazed angered face. He was Jaden's other older adoptive brother, Dimitri Rosewood. Like his brother, he was 19-years as well.

The next was also male.

His brown hair was hidden by the hat he wore, his eyes were grey and he was thin. He was holding a walking stick, was cleaner then Dimitri and Harrington and had a frustrated look on his face. He was Jaden's adoptive father, Pierre "The Gambler" Rosewood. He was 35-years-old.

Finally, a woman popped out.

Her purple hair was a mess, she was way too thin and her lavender eyes were crazed. She was holding a walking stick with a handle, was even scruffier then Dimitri and Harrington combined and had a smile to match her eyes. She was Jaden's adoptive mother, Missy Rosewood. She was 43.

All 4 slowly ducked down behind the rock again.

Jaden held his breathe.

Some light music began to play as the Rosewoods walked across a log, merrily.

"ARR!" They all growled and waved whatever they had in their hand around like the crazies they were.

The music continued and once it was about to repeat itself…

"ARR!" The Yukis did the same thing they did last time.

"_He's gone that-a-way!_" Missy sang, pointing to the right.

"_He's went this-a-way!_" Pierre sang, pointing to the left.

"_He's up a tree!_" Dimitri and Harrington sang, as Harrington pulled his brother up on to higher ground.

"_I think._" The parents added.

"_Oh Jadey. Oh Jadey. Where are you? Please come back. Oh Jadey. Oh Jadey._" Missy sang.

"_You're like a son to us. We miss you. We miss you._" The parents sang together.

Then, Missy stepped away from Pierre for a solo.

"_If I get near him, you can bet. I. Won't. Miss him with this!_" Missy sang, holding up her walking stick to emphasis her point.

"SHHHHHHH!" The 3 males hushed.

Jaden took a sharp breathe, then held it.

"_I'll cock you cake and gingerbread, bring you tea in bed on a tray._" Missy lied, merrily.

Bump! Bump!

"_We'll slave while you go fishin', you'll get permission to run and play._" Pierre sang, also lying.

Then, the boys put their hands on their knees and got low, while Missy raised a hand to her face.

"_These tears, oughta show you I care._" Missy sang.

Then she ran down the bank, being followed by the boys.

"_Come back._" Missy began.

"_By cracky we'll share, the happiest home in these hills! In these hills!_" They all sang together.

"Go find him!" Missy ordered and pushed all 3 men away from her.

Dimitri and Harrington climbed a low hill to take the spot light. Dimirti grabbed Harrington from behind and made it look like he was dragging him.

"_Gonna snag him, gag him, drag him thought town._" The brothers sang.

Then Dimitri turned his brother around and helped him do a hand stand.

"_Put his head in the river. Let the pup drown._" They sang.

Then they started rolling down the hill.

"_Trap him, strap him, wrap him a in a sack. Yeah!_" They cheered.

Then they lied down flat with their arms crossed over their chests.

"_Tie him screamin' to a railroad track!_" They finished.

They rolled some more and laughed.

Meanwhile, Pierre popped out from behind a tree, joining in on the fun.

"_We'll have you sing in chapel, you'll be the apple of Mama's eye._" Pierre sang, pinching his check when he sang "Mama".

Then, Missy popped out.

"_I'll tend to all our sewing and do your mowing, so just rely on me._" Missy sang, sounding sincere.

"_Dang we know you're out there it's late! We're waiting to share, the happiest home in these hills. In these hills._" The Rosewood family sang, innocently.

Then, Dimitri and Harrington took their turn to sing, again.

They got up on another low hill, Harrington having a stick in his hand, instead of his rock. They started swinging the sticks around, did a twirl with the sticks on their shoulders. And with that, they started making cutting movements on each other.

"_Gonna paw him, claw him, saw him in half._" They sang with excitement at the thoughts.

Then, Dimitri jumped into Harrington's arms.

"_When he cries out for mercy, we'll just laugh!_" The brothers promised and Harrington dropped his brother.

Then, Harrington started hitting Dimitri in-up-side the head with the stick.

"_Beat him, heat him, eat him for desert. Yeah!_" The boys laughed, dropping to the floor.

Then, Missy pulled their heads away from each other's and popped hers threw the hole.

"_Roast him gently, so the flames won't hurt!_" Missy smiled innocently.

Then, all the Rosewoods burst into laughter.

The music finally stopped and Jaden decided to take a quick peak.

But he quickly ducked down when he saw his brothers coming.

"Squish down." Jaden whispered.

Yubel did as she was told.

Dimitri jumped onto the log Jaden was hiding in.

The brunette couldn't even breathe.

Dimitri turned around on the log, slowly, looking like a mad man.

"Jadey." Harrington called.

Jaden hated the nickname they gave him, so did Yubel. So out of anger, Yubel started to swing her tail.

"No, don't." Jaden begged.

Too late.

Yubel hit Harrington with her tail and sent him flying. He was 10 feet in the air, did 4 flips, then landed in a puddle with horrible grey colour mud. Harrington lifted his head and made a raspberry as he spat out the mud in his mouth.

Dimitri burst into laughter at his brother's miss fortune.

"Something… Hit me." Harrington pouted.

Dimitri laughed even more as he climbed down to really rub it in his brother's face.

"Wh-what something?" Dimitri asked, sarcastically, then started his laughing again.

He threw some more mud at his brother.

"If I knew what something, I wouldn't call it 'something'. I'd call it by its' name." Harrington defended.

"I told you not to swing your tail." Jaden scolded his Dragon Lady.

As Dimitri continued to laugh, Yubel became increasingly annoyed.

"No, no, don't!" Jaden begged.

Once again, too late.

Dimitri was sent flying 10 feet, did 5 flips and landed on his head.

Now, Harrington was laughing.

Dimitri pulled his head out of the mud, but his hat was stuck.

"You done it!" Dimirti yelled.

Pierre was wondering what the noise was and saw that his 2 boys were fighting, playing in the mud.

"Dumb polecats!" The father yelled.

Pierre ran over to the boys, to try to get them to stop fight.

"Fighting it out while that little snake of a kid gets further away." Pierre complained.

Suddenly, the brothers lashed out at their father, causing him to fall into the mud, back first.

Missy saw what was happening and it made her very peeved.

"Now, why y'all playing in the mud when you know we've gotta find that boy?! He's gotta be around here somewhere. Find him!" Missy screamed at the men.

Jaden took one short breathe, before holding it again.

"Ah, Ma!" Harrington complained.

"Why don't we just go back home and do some eating?" Dimitri whined.

"I'll tell ya 'cause you ain't gonna do no eatin' until you find that little brat!" Missy screamed at the boys.

She would have cursed if she was sure Jaden wasn't there.

Yubel had enough of the hag's insults toward Jaden!

With a flick of her tail, Yubel pushed Missy into the mud with the rest of her boys.

"Who done that?!" Missy screeched, very peeved.

The brothers and father laughed at the mother in the mud.

Missy pulled herself up, very peeved indeed. She threw some mud into her husband's mouth, finally shutting him up.

"Hey, Ma." Dimitri called.

"Why don't we just get ourselves another orphan, huh?" Harrington asked, sounding as stupid as he was.

"Because I done paid our last $50 for Jaden plus 50 cents legal fees. And we ain't got another $50 plus legal. That's why. You understand?" Missy glared.

Dimitri and Harrington looked at Missy as if she had 3 heads, then shock theirs, telling her they didn't understand it one little bit.

"Well here's something you will understand. You're gonna have to start working the farm, with your own 2 hands, less'n you spot that little twerp!" Missy spat the last part out like bad coffee.

The boys didn't like the sound of that at all and immediately started getting up.

"An-and get me out of this here mud hole. Come on I'm stuck! Don't just sit around in it. Come on, get me outta here!" Missy commanded

Jaden decided to take a quick look.

"Is that right?" Dimitri asked his brother.

"He gonna-" Harrington was gonna curse, but his father stopped him.

"Where'd he go?" Pierre asked.

"Jadey!" Missy called, innocently.

"Here Jadey!" The brothers called.

"Jadey! Jadey, Jadey, Jadey!" Pierre called.

Then they started singing again.

"_You'll swim and you'll go campin', you'll be a champ in your own backyard!_" All the Rosewoods lied.

Bump! Bump!

"_Our love is over-flowin' it keeps on growin'. We'll sleep good knowin' you're home! In these hills!_" They sang.

"_We're gonna string him from a tree._" The brothers sang.

"_In these hills!_" The parents sang.

"_We're gonna sting him like a bee._" Brothers.

"_In these hills!_" Parents.

"_We're gonna spill him on his head!_" Brothers.

"_In these hills!_"

"_We're gonna fill him full of lead!_"

"_In these hills!_"

Eventually, they were too far away for Jaden to understand what they were saying, so he lifted his head.

All clear.

Jaden looked at Yubel.

"We better stay here. I'm tired. Aren't you?" Jaden asked.

Yubel made some noise, saying she agreed.

"Good night, Yubel." Jaden smiled and lied down to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaden's Dragon Lady-Chapter 2**

Early the next morning, chomping was heard.

Jaden woke up and realized he wasn't in that horrible forest anymore.

He sat up and looked around, seeing a large hollow log, he had slept in, some apple trees in a grassy field and of course, his best friend Yubel.

"Hi Yubel!" The brunette greeted, cheerfully.

Near one of the trees, was a purple glowing figure and when it stopped glowing, Yubel's true form was revealed.

Yubel's entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites.

Her most noticeable features were her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, one green, the other orange and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead. Yubel's clothing was bizarre, with one of her legs completely covered and the other mostly exposed. Luckily, her chest was covered. Her hair was wild and white on one side and wild and purple on the other. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of a vampire.

Yubel can easily be described as a demonic figure.

But even if she looked like a demon, she was Jaden's special angel.

She had come out of nowhere and saved him from a horrible fate. She was happy-go-lucky, caring, protective, loyal and most of all, a friend. Jaden loved his Dragon Lady with all his heart and would do anything if it'd help her and it was the same with Yubel. She loved her human with all her heart and would do anything to protect and help him.

The two were so close and their bond was so strong, it was as if it'd been in the making of a 10,000 years.

Yubel smiled as she chomped on some apples, then swallowed.

"Oh, boy, those look good!" Jaden smiled.

Yubel gathered about a handful of apples and lay down, leaning on the white fence nearby, as she placed then on her stomach and clicked her lips, calling Jaden over to her.

"I'm starved!" He exclaimed.

Jaden jumped from the log he was still in and ran over to Yubel. He reached her and climbed onto her stomach, laughing the whole time. Jaden took one of the apples from the pile and chomped on it.

"You sure changed my life." The brunette commented.

He took another bite and smiled.

"I didn't think I'd ever be happy 'till I met you." Jaden continued, his apple bite still in his mouth.

Yubel made some bashful sounds and clicked her lips.

Jaden looked at the pile of apples and smiled.

He picked one up and tossed it to Yubel, who court it with her mouth and swallowed it whole. Jaden did it again and again, laughing the whole time until there was one left.

"Whoops. One left. You can have it." The human offered.

But Yubel chuckled, make some other noises and held up her hands in protest.

Jaden smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed.

He was about to take a bite when Yubel took the apple from Jaden. The brunette looked at her, curiously. Yubel tossed the apple in the air and cooked it with her fire.

When it was done, the apple landed in Jaden's hands.

He giggled, blew on his hands and bit the apple, smiling at all times.

"Mmm, you're a good cook, Yubel!" Jaden grinned.

As some music began to softly play, Yubel giggled at the compliment her best friend made.

Jaden and Yubel laughed, as they placed their heads together. Literally.

"_I look in your eyes and you whisper sweetly._" Jaden sang, looking Yubel in her eyes.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, nuzzling and tickling Jaden with her face.

Jaden slipped off Yubel's belly, smiling on the way down.

"_We don't match in size, but we fit so neatly._" Jaden sang, putting his arms around Yubel's.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, putting her arms around Jaden and rocking him gently.

"_It's nice waking up with you close beside me, humming in my ear._" Jaden sang, letting go of Yubel.

Jaden stud on his own two feet, when Yubel touched his right shoulder and Jaden turned, not seeing her there.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, poking his left shoulder.

"You're joking." Jaden gasped, turning to his left, not seeing Yubel.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, poking his right shoulder.

"I can't believe it." Jaden gasped, turning to his right, not seeing Yubel.

Jaden turned to his left and saw Yubel waiting.

"You do?" He asked.

Yubel just smiled, motherly at Jaden.

"_I love you, too._" The human sang.

Yubel lowered herself to the ground, letting Jaden have a piggy-back ride.

"_Remember the night when you first confided._" Jaden sang, smiling as Yubel danced.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, also smiling as she danced.

"_And things went so right, that we both decided._" Jaden sang, remember when and where he met his lovely Dragon Lady.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, still dancing.

She through Jaden on top of a nearby hay-stack, gently.

"_Now we're together and life is perfect._" Jaden sang, as he got up but couldn't see Yubel.

"_Don't ever disappear…_" Jaden continued, looking around.

Suddenly, Yubel jumped out of a hay-stack, flapping her wings cheerfully.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, still flying.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked, as he flapped his arms.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she continued to fly.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Jaden said, in an accusing tone.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, now smiling.

"Is it true?" Jaden asked.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, with her arms out wide.

He jumped from the hay-stack he was in and into Yubel's waiting arms.

"_I love you, too._" Jaden sang, chuckling.

They walked for a little bit, the music still playing, when they passed a small river.

"_We're walking down a road of our own._" Jaden sang, tossing a small stone across the water.

Yubel decided she wanted to try it too, so she picked up a huge rock and through it.

"_Where rain can never fall._" Jaden continued to sing.

The rock hit the water and made a huge splash, as Jaden laughed and Yubel gave it a funny look.

"_I'm glad I don't have to be alone._" Jaden sang, as he skipped under a tree.

Unknown to Jaden, until he turned around, Yubel had jumped into the tree. He looked behind him and stopped once he saw his Dragon Lady wasn't there.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, picking Jaden up by the back of his shirt and twisting him in mid-air.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden asked, smiling.

Yubel giggled and put him back on the ground.

"_You know what to say, when I want directions._" Jaden sang, as he dizzily walked around.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, with open arms as Jaden came over and hugged her.

"_You don't turn away when I need protection._" Jaden sang, smiling up at his Dragon Lady.

Yubel made some snorts and blew black smoke out her nostrils, pretending to be scary.

The two let go of each other, as Jaden walked backwards away from her.

"_Your voice is the sound of an angel singing, music I wait to hear._" Jaden sang, doing a quick spin as Yubel held her tail, bashfully.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she held her own hands and pointed her head to the right.

"Say it again." Jaden encouraged.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she held her own hands and pointed her head to the left.

"And again." Jaden requested, running ahead.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she flew after Jaden.

"Everything seems so new?" Jaden asked, once they were in a clearing.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she flew over Jaden.

"_I love you too._" Jaden sang, watching her dance in the sky.

"_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._" Yubel sang, as she flew over Jaden.

"_I love you too._" Jaden sang, watching her dance in the sky.

Yubel danced and danced, as she repeated that one line over and over again and Jaden followed her.

"_I love you too._" Jaden sang, reaching his hand out for Yubel to take as she landed.

And with that, the music stopped and the two friends looked around.

They were at a cross-road where carts were pulled by houses and there was a sign that read "Town of Domino 3 miles" in white paint.

Jaden ran over to it, excitedly.

"Do-m-i-no." He sounded out as he read the sign.

He hadn't been to school, but he was able to read a little bit thanks to the Rosewoods.

Excited, Jaden turned to Yubel with a smile.

"Domino! Sounds like a nice place! Don't ya think so, Yubel?" He asked, hope filling his chocolate brown eyes.

Yubel made a few uninterested sounds and shrugged her shoulders, obviously thinking it was alright but was a little unsure.

"Now Yubel, we want the people of Domino to like us, don't we?" Jaden asked, in a stern tone that sounded like a responsible child talking to their younger sibling.

Yubel twiddled with her fingers, then shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"I mean, you're kinda big and we don't want to scare anyone, do we?" Jaden explained, doing a few hand movements to help elaborate.

Yubel put on a scary face a growled a little, teasingly then licked her lips, chuckling.

"So you better not show yourself, understand?" The brunette asked.

The dragon-lady gasped and pouted, doping her head down low.

"I know how you feel, but you'll have to make yourself invisible." Jaden instructed, regret in his eyes but sternness on his face.

Yubel twiddled her thumbs then had an idea. She turned around so her back was facing Jaden and made her wings invisible.

"Nope." The boy sighed.

Yubel made her wings visible again, then turned around showing that her legs and tail were invisible.

"Uh-uh." Jaden shook his head.

The dragon-lady then picked up her trail and made all but it invisible.

"Nope." The brunette chuckled.

Yubel made herself visible then made everything was her head invisible.

The brown-eyed boy shook his head.

The dragon-lady then made her arms, legs, head and tail invisible, leaving her main body visible.

"Nope." Jaden told her.

Yubel pouted, but made her main body invisible.

Satisfied, the 14-year-old turned around.

Suddenly, Yubel's hair, eyes and mouth appeared and she panted happily.

Jaden sighed and put his hand in his hair, then brought it out and gave Yubel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but the whole thing has to go." He said, sternly.

Frustrated, Yubel made her whole body visible again then made everything invisible again with a loud "POP!"

Finally satisfied, Jaden and Yubel started walking along, with Yubel occasionally hitting Jaden with her tail and him scolding her to behave.


End file.
